


Subtle Oddities

by TedHead



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Vib-Ribbon, リズム天国 | Rhythm Heaven (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I will add more characters soon - Freeform, breaking news three kids run around trying to find someone who doesnt exist, im making this up as i go!, more at 10, no i didn't name this after a lemon demon song ahahaha, please bear with my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedHead/pseuds/TedHead
Summary: 3 souls investigate the mystery of the man who speaks in hands as they look for what is lost.
Kudos: 1





	Subtle Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic in a long time so, if u could, pls give me some criticism if u can! i want to improve on my writing. thank u and enjoy the story!

The wind was blowing through his hair as he climbed. Mt.Ebott towered over him and the wind blew stronger. A young man with long hair that hid his eye and an orange scarf stood next to the hole, looking down. He would find her. 

“Hey!”

The boy turned around and saw someone his age, waving, with orange hair and a pink sweater. There was another boy behind them, with short brown hair, an open blue button up t-shirt and a white shirt underneath. 

“You came up to Mt.Ebbot too, right?” The orange haired kid crouched down next to the scarf boy and smiled. The boy behind him looked worried.

“Rem, don’t stand too close. You might fall.”

The other kid, apparently named Rem, scooted back a bit. “Oops. Sorry Julio. But see? We’re here and nothing happened!” 

Our protagonist watched the two talk about...to be honest, nothing important. They seemed to be here for some kind of dare. It didn’t matter to him though. He looked down the hole, trying to think of ways to discreetly continue his journey. However, deep in the dark pit, he could have sworn he saw what seemed like two bright eyes looking straight at him. He shook it off as just something in his eyes until.. 

A faint “Hey!” was heard. All three of them had noticed the noise. It was heard again, much louder this time. 

“There’s someone down there!” Julio turned to his friend. “C’mon! We have to go get help!”

Rem nodded. “Hey scarf kid!”

“That’s not my name-”

“Stay here, okay? Make sure the person down there doesn’t go anywhere!” 

And with that, they ran off. 

‘What would I even do if they did?’ he sighed and turned around. He was met with a pair of alice blue eyes. “AH!” He fell over and looked at the girl standing above him. She seemed like a normal human if it weren’t for her large hair that stuck up like bunny ears and the lines underneath her eyes that looked like cracks. “Were...were you the person down there?”

“Yeah, of course! Didn’t you hear me saying hello?”  
“Umm...alright I guess. Hey, next time, get out yourself. You’ll get people worried for nothing.” 

“Hah hah! Sorry..” She smiled and rubbed her neck, as if falling down into 300 ft mountains and instantly climbing back up was an everyday inconvenience. He was just about to get up when the girl stuck her hand out. “My name is Vibri. What’s yours?”

He hesitated for a bit, before taking her hand.

“..Abbott. It’s Abbott.”


End file.
